guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Vergleich der Diplomarbeit mit der Doktorarbeit von Angela Merkel
Beide Arbeiten vor 15 Jahren eingesehen via pdf, Name der hier verwendeten Arbeit(en) nicht Deckungsgleich. Unterschiedliche Thematik in beiden Situativen. Einmal Sozialwissenschaftlich, einmal Physik. Hier genannte Doktorarbeit ebenso als einfachen Ausdruck eingesehen; anderer Verfasser. Anm: Scheinbares scheitern in Illmenau, "beieinanderhalten" der Ehefrau/Lebenspartnerin; -Schutz der Karriere des Ehemannes. Schreibe deinen ersten Abschnitt hier. Ich habe die Uni Leipzig ( ehemalige Karl-Marx-Universität Leipzig) angeschrieben und nachgefragt, ob die Diplomarbeit von Angela Merkel aus dem Jahre 1978 verfügbar oder gar online abrufbar ist. Nur so lassen sich Übereinstimmungen mit der Dissertation nachweisen. ??? HW: Ich kenne nur die Dissertation, habe sie aber nur oberflächlich gelesen, nicht die Diplomarbeit. Aber: Weshalb sollten relevante Resultate einer eigenen Diplomarbeit nicht in die eigene Doktorarbeit einfließen? Übereinstimmungen wären kein Problem. Das wäre doch niemals ein Plagiat, (falls nicht schon die Diplomarbeit eines wäre...), sondern eigene geistige Arbeit! Übrigens: Gibt es Software zum simplen Vergleich von Merkels Dissertation im Netz? Das ist keine juristische Arbeit, sondeern voller mathematischer Notation. Ihre Literaturhinweise im Text sind vorbildlich, genau dort, wo sie hingehören. Doktorarbeit von Angela Merkel wirft kritische Fragen auf Die Doktorarbeit von Angela Merkel wirft doch einige kritische Fragen auf. Es handelt sich zwar um eine naturwissenschaftliche Arbeit aber laut Promotionsordnung der DDR war eine Arbeit über Marxismus-Leninismus untrennbarer Bestandteil dieser Dissertation. Diese Arbeit über Marxismus-Leninismus wurde von Professor Rittershaus begleitet, der sich an Angela Merkel nicht mehr erinnern kann und der die Arbeit angeblich mit "ausreichend" bewertet haben soll, was für Naturwissenschaftler eine durchaus übliche Bewertung der Kommunismusarbeit war. Die Kommunismusarbeit von Angela Merkel selber ist verschollen oder wurde zur Seite geschafft. Abgesehen von dieser Bewertung ihrer Kommunismusarbeit, die ähnlich wie bei Gysi die Klassenfrage problematisierte und die Frage der Produktivkräfte in der DDR beleuchtete, wirft auch der Titel der Doktorarbeit Fragen auf. *'Edit: Welche?' Außerdem müssen wir prüfen, ob es sich bei ihrer Doktorarbeit um ein Plagiat handelt, da Diplomarbeit und Doktorarbeit einen ähnlichen Titel haben. Titel der Doktorarbeit „Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden“ Titel der Diplomarbeit in Ilmenau, wo ihr mit dem Diplom auch eine Stasi-IM-Verpflichtungserklärung im Jahre 1978 vorgelegt wurde und woraufhin sie an die Akademie nach Berlin in die Hauptstadt der DDR befördert wurde. Angela Merkels Diplomarbeit aus dem Juni 1978 mit dem Titel "Der Einfluß der räumlichen Korrelation auf die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit bei bimolekularen Elementarreaktionen in dichten Medien" hat eine n sehr ähnlichen Titel. *'Edit: Da muss ich mal nachfragen: Hast du beide Arbeiten (Diplomarbeit und Dissertation) gelesen? Meiner Meinung nach geht es um verschiedene Dinge: Einmal Zerfallsreaktionen und zum anderen Reaktionen zweier Partner miteinander'. 2011-05-06 Amerkung von HE219: Beide Arbeiten befassen sich mit Reaktionskinetik. Die Diplomarbeit mit bimolekualren Reaktionen, die Dissertation mit Zerfallsreaktionen. Das mag zwar ähnlich klingen, sind aber doch unterschiedliche Themen. Generell gilt, daß sich Plagiatismus bei ingenieur- und naturwissenschaftliche Dissertationen nicht einfach durch den Vergleich von Texten nachweisen läßt. Hier ist vielmehr sehr tief gehender Sachverstand gefragt. So muß man schon den Inhalt der Quellen mit der Arbeit vergleichen. Das heißt, was wurde von anderen inhaltlich übernommen und wo ist die eigene geistige Arbeit. Um es anschaulich zu beschreiben, die harten Wissenschaften sind wie ein Haus. Jeder liefert zu diesem Gebäude seinen kleinen Beitrag, bis das gesamte Gebäude steht. Dabei bezieht man immer wieder die Vorarbeiten der Vorgänger mit ein. Manch einer kann die erste Schicht Steine einer ganz neuen Etage gar einen Teil des Fundaments eines ganzen Gebäudes legen, andere fügen nur einen einzigen Stein in eine Wand oder ein Mosaik ein - manchmal ist es auch der Schlußstein eines Gewölbes. Manches liegt dabei im vorgegebenen Thema begründet, anderes auch am Autor. Die Frage lautet für mich also, was wurde von anderen übernommen - korrekt zitiert - und was ist die eigene geistige Leistung dabei. Z. B.: ein Wissenschaftler untersucht die Endgruppenfunktionalität von käuflichen Polymeren verschiedner Hersteller mit NMR-Spektroskopie und vergleicht die Ergebnisse mit Literaturdaten. Letztere hat er ordentlich zitiert. Anschließend macht er noch ein paar Synthesen mit Oligomeren. Diese Synthesen sind bereits mit dem Monomeren literaturbekannt und ordentlich zitiert. Für eine Studienarbeit eines Studenten mag das reichen, nicht für eine Diplomarbeit oder gar Dissertation. Doch was ist, wenn eine solche Arbeit von den Professoren anerkannt wird? Hat die Stasi Kanzlerin Merkel zu einem "Gefälligkeitsdoktortitel" verholfen, da sie als FDJ Kader hoch belastet und ausgelastet war ? *'Edit: Absolut unnötig die Kanzlerin so zu betiteln. Respekt bitte.' 2011 Februar 27 krisenfrei Merkel hatte nach dem Erwerb des Diploms als Physikerin und nach Ablehnung eines Aufnahmeantrages an der Hochschule in Ilmenau dann einen Aufnahmeantrag an der Elite-Akademie der DDR in Berlin erfolgreich abgegeben und zog zusammen mit FDJ lern in ein besetztes Haus in Berlin Mitte und später nach Berlin-Prenzlauer-Berg, wo ihr FDJ Chef Professor Osten ihr bei der Renovierung behilflich war. Zudem wurde sie Vorsitzende für Agitation und Propaganda der FDJ und quasi "Pionierleiterin" für das Kinderferienlager der DDR Akademie. Forschungsmafia Blog Archive Die Dissertation der Kanzlerin (Update) FREIES WORT | Merkel: Stasi wollte mich anwerben Bei der Klassenfrage in der Doktorarbeit von Merkel ging es um folgende Grundproblematik. Nachdem mit dem dialektischen Materialismus eine erkenntnistheoretische Position entwickelt wurde, und mit dem Historischen Materialismus eine allgemeine Geschichts- und Gesellschaftstheorie, war Marx seiner Analyse der gegenwärtigen, konkreten Gesellschaft bedeutend näher gekommen. Der nächste notwendige Schritt war nun für ihn, die ökonomischen Bewegungsgesetze in kapitalistischen Gesellschaften zu studieren, da nach der Theorie des historischen Materialismus die Produktionsweise einer Gesellschaft bedeutend für ihre Entwicklung ist. Herzstück seines Werks ist die Kritik der politischen Ökonomie in den drei Bänden des Kapitals. Die Gesetzmäßigkeiten der Ausbeutung im herrschenden Kapitalismus, die Entstehung der modernen Klassengesellschaft und der Konzentrationsprozess des Kapitals werden sowohl mikro- wie makroökonomisch differenziert analysiert. Dabei griff Marx auf Vorarbeiten der Nationalökonomie, z.B. von Adam Smith und David Ricardo, zurück. Werttheorie, Verelendungs- und Krisentheorie sind wichtige Bestandteile dieser Analyse. Marxismus ? Wikipedia Schreibe deinen zweiten Artikelabschnitt hier. Vergiss nicht Links zu anderen Seiten im Wiki hinzuzufügen. War Angela Merkel Stasispitzel der DDR Stasi ? Um diese Fragestellung mit einem entsprechendem Ergebnis zu unterlegen, sollten erst mal mehrere ähnlich gelagerte Fälle der damaligen Zeit untersucht werden. Wenn sich in der Mehrzahl der Fälle zeigt, dass in der DDR grundsätzlich ein Zusammenhang zwischen Doktortitel und Stasipositionierung besteht, liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass dies auch bei Merkel so geschehen ist. Ist Merkel jetzt unsere Führerin? Macht ja alles im Alleingang genau so der der Führer... Gastbeitrag: Ist Angela Merkel Stasi-Mitarbeiter gewesen Es ist festzuhalten: In der DDR konnte niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand ein öffentliches Amt bekleiden, der sich nicht vollständig mit den Idealen und Zielen der SED-Führung nach außen hin identifizierte. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich hier berichten, dass meine Schwester die zweitbeste Schülerin ihrer Schule war, sie hatte auf ihrem 8-klassigen Abschlusszeugnis (hier stellten sich die Weichen für die Delegierung auf die EOS oder das Verbleiben auf der Grundschule) nur eine 2, in allen anderen Fächern eine 1, nicht auf die EOS (Erweiterte Oberschule) durfte, obwohl sie ein sogenanntes "Arbeiterkind" war, da sie "politisch und öffentlich nicht tätig" war, denn sie war kein Mitglied der FDJ und auch zuvor niemals in einer Pionierorganisation, was die politischen Spielwiesen der DDR-Kinder und -jugendlichen waren. Meine Schwester hatte den Wunsch, Jura zu studieren, was ihr somit versagt blieb. An ihrer Stelle wurde ein junger Mann an die EOS delegiert, der einen Zensurendurchschnitt von 2,0 hatte, aber Politoffizier werden wollte und sich vorher bereits aktiv in der FDJ ausgezeichnet hatte. M. W. Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Es gab durchaus Kader die weder in der SED noch IM der Stasi waren. Im Allgemeinem zeichneten sie sich durch Zuverlässigkeit aus, verfügten kaum oder gar nicht über Verwandtschaft im Westen und wurden im Schnitt 4 Jahre mehr oder weniger durch IM´s kontrolliert. Fand man keine Unregelmässigkeiten (u.a. Bereicherung) ließ man sie auch in Ruhe. Im Übrigem gab es "Pionierleiterin" nur in regulären Pionier-Ferienlagern der DDR, nicht in üblichen Betriebs-Ferienlagern und Kinderferienlager sonstiger Einrichtungen (z.B. der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR). Dort übernahmen sie für 1-2 Monate einfach nur die Rolle der Gruppenleiter bzw. Erzieher, was durchaus auch das Singen von Pionierliedern, Fahnenappell und ähnliches beinhaltete. Pionierleiter war ein Posten der Pionierorganisation, aber Merkel war FDJ-Leiter nicht Pionierleiter. Agitation und Propaganda beschränkte sich im Wesentlichen auf öffentliche Reden im Verlauf Sozialistischer Festlichkeiten wie DDR-Geburtstage, Freundschaftsbesuche, Politprominenz, gelegentlich mal eine Wandzeitung basteln oder die Eröffnung und Leitung von Versammlungen der Jugendorganisation. Das waren also nur die "roten Redner" denen eh keiner zuhörte oder die nach höheren Posten strebten (EOS-Besuch, Studium usw.). Gewöhnlich wälzte man diese FDJ-Jobs immer auf die gleichen Leute ab, die von Lehrern oder Leitern vorgeschlagen wurden. Es war eben staatlich vorgegeben das es sowas gab und so mancher kam eher unfreiwillig an diese Posten. Anders ist es mit der Observation der Havemann-Villa, woran Merkel beteiligt ist und was sie zugern abstreitet. Dies war eine aktive Rolle, für die sie mit Sicherheit auch Geld bekam. Das sie die Ansichten des “Dritten Weges zwischen Kommunismus und Kapitalismus” nie geteilt habe, liegt wohl eher daran, das sie sich diese Ansicht als IM Erika nicht leisten konnte. Während der Anfänge der Rev. 89 hat sie genau diesen dritten Weg gehen wollen, bevor sie von Kohl regelrecht umgedreht und als "Vorzeige-Ossi" aufgebaut wurde. Die "gesäuberte Akte" der Gauck-Behörde erklärt vielleicht die große Unterstützung Gaucks durch Merkel und Schäuble, für den Gauck auch illegal Akten verschwinden ließ die dann in der USA auftauchten. 14. Dezember 2010 von honigmann von Jürgen Meyer Die grösste Aktion in der Geschichte der Stasi der DDR war die dauernde Observation des kritischen deutschen Kommunisten Robert Havemann, der auch im Westen Bücher publizierte und ein Westgeldkonto unterhalten hat, was nach DDR-Recht verboten war. Die Observation der Stasi fand in den Jahren 1979 bis zum Tode von Havemann 1982 http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/stasi-mfs.jpgihren Höhepunkt und hatte bizarre Züge angenommen. Auf dem Wassergrundstück von Robert Havemann in Grünheide bei Berlin wurde er sogar unter Hausarrest gestellt und sein Grundstück wurde hermetisch abgeriegelt. Er erhielt sogar Isolationshaft und der Besuchszugang zu Havemann wurde von der Polizei und der Stasi kontrolliert. Nachbargrundstücke wurden von der Stasi aufgekauft. Polizeiautos wurden an beiden Ausgängen der Strasse postiert und Bootsfahrten wurden von der Wasserseite von der Polizei mit Booten begleitet. Selbst eine Holzhütte auf dem Grundstück hat Frau Katja Havemann nach der Scheidung an einen Stasi IM verkauft. Selbst das Zugangsrecht und Wegerechte wurde angetastet und Havemann deswegen mit Prozessen überzogen. Jugendliche im Alter von Angela Merkel haben die Stasiobservation am Grundstück rund um die Uhr übernommen. Zeitweise wurden bis zu 200 Stasiagenten auf das Grundstück angesetzt und ausser Hausarrest hatte Havemann seit 1976 mit einem gekappten Telefonanschluss zu leben. Die Überwachung kostete 740 000 DDR Mark. Da das Urteil den Ausgang und Besuchszugang nicht regelte übernahm das die Stasi selber. Die Stasi liess nur ausgewählte Leute durch, die das Grundstück betreten durften, wozu der Pfarre Meinel gehörte. In der WDR Redaktion plante man den Bericht ” Im Auge der Macht- die Bilder der Stasi” und wollte über die Stasiarbeit recherchieren. Aber was hat das alles mit unser jetzigen Kanzlerin Angela Merkel zu tun? Nun. Das kommt jetzt: http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/merkel-alt-sauna.jpgDie Redakteure stiessen dabei auf ein Foto, dass eine junge Frau, die sich um 1980 in dieser Zeit dem Grundstück der Familie Havemann in Grünheide bei Berlin näherte: Auf dem Foto war ANGELA MERKEL zu sehen, die sich dem Grundstück Havemann in der Zeit der Observation und der Isolation von Havemann näherte. Näherte sich da einer der 200 Stasi IM’s dem Grundstück Havemann oder war das Zufall ? Angela Merkel war zu dieser Zeit als Studentin oder Doktorantin an dem Zentralinstitut für Physikalische Chemie an der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR tätig und war da FDJ Leitungssekretärin (Vorsitzende) an der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR und in dieser Zeit besonders staatstreu. EDIT: Sie war FDJ-Sekretärin für Agitation und Propaganda an dem Institut im Ehrenamt. Diese FDJ-Leitungen bestanden aus dem FDJ-Sekretär, dem Stellvertreter, dem Sekretär für Agitprop, Kassierer, Sekretär für Kultur u.ä. Die Aufzählung nach Reihenfolge der Wichtigkeit der Position. Das Sekretariat der FDJ-Kreisleitung der AdW bestand nur udn ausschließlich aus hauptberuflichen FDJ-Kadern. Die Mitglieder der FDJ-Kreisleitung bestanden aus diesen hauptberuflichen Sekretären und normalen FDJlern. Angela Merkel war an der Akademie also nichts ausser einer angepaßten Doktorantin, die auch eine "gesellschaftlichen Funktion" im Ehrenamt übernahm. Ihr Büro teilte sie mit einem Sohn Havemanns, dessen Familie zerrissen war und dessen Mutter sich auch von Havemannn scheiden liess. EDIT: Das die Stasi die Überwachung des Havemann Sohnes in einem Zwei-Mann-Büro durch eine IM "Erika" absichert, erscheint sachlogisch. Bewiesen ist dies jedoch aufgrund IM-Akten nicht. Ein Sohn lebte im Westen und kritisierte den Vater in einem Spiegelinterview als nicht wirklichen Kommunisten mit Profilierungssucht. Frau Havemann wurde auch gegen Herrn Havemann aufgehetzt und dieser zweite Sohn von Havemann könnte auch in Opposition zum Vater gestanden haben. Angela Merkel sagte später gegenüber dem Biografen Langguth, dass sie keinen besonderen Kontakt zu Havemann jr gehabt habe und sie die Ansichten des “Dritten Weges zwischen Kommunismus und Kapitalismus” nie geteilt habe. Am 31. Januar 1978 plante das MfS einen neuen Operativplan gegen Haveemann in http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/havemann.jpgGrünheide und sichte weitere IM s für die Stasi um die Zersetzungsarbeit fortzusetzen Ein “IM Chef” und ein “IM Alexander Reinhardt” wurden in der Folgezeit auf Havemann angesetzt und sie sollten die Zersetzungsarbeit intensivieren. Man entzog Havemann auch noch die Fahrerlaubnis aus “gesundheitlichen Gründen”. Gregor Gysi verteidigte Havemann in einem weiteren Prozess wegen des Westgeldkontos vor dem Kreisgericht Fürstenwalde. 1979 gab es im Mai ein totales Verbot des Besuchempfanges für Havemann. Das vom WDR gefundene Merkel.Bild durfte nicht gesendet werden, weil Angela Merkel die Ausstrahlung des Fotos im WDR Film untersagt hatte. Die Doku des WDR gibt es hier: http://www.lernzeit.de/sendung.phtml?detail=612797 der entsprechende Vorabbericht des Spiegels befindet sich hier: http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/vorab/0,1518,377389,00.html Angela Merkel war also für die Stasi tätig und hat u.a. an der Observation des Regimekritikers Havemann mitgearbeitet. Wohl hauptsächlich indem sie sich an einen Sohn Havemanns “andiente”. Wir haben einen Stasi-Spitzel Bundeskanzlerin. EDIT: In den Akten findet sich das zweite Paßfoto. Zur Erklärung: Jeder DDR-Bürger hatte für ein Personalausweis zwei Bilder bei der Volkspolizei einzureichen, ein Paßbild ging direkt zru Stasi. Dieses zweite Paßfoto in der Akte belegt einen Zusammenhang zwischen Havemann und Merkel. Mehr jedoch nicht. Grünheide ist ein kleiner Ort bei Berlin ohne S-Bahnanschluß. Die Waldpromenade lag abseits des Ortszentrum. Die Stasi agierte dort offen oder in Polizeiuniform. Jeder, der sich zu DDR-Zeiten auch nur der Strasse näherte, wurde kontrolliert (Personalienfeststellung) und sehr oft mit Platzverweis belegt. Angela Merkel wird wohl eher mit Einladung dort hin gefahren sein. Der Einsatz von IMs bei der "Abschirmung" der Grundstückes wäre wohl eher dekonspirativ und damit auszuschliessen. Das diese Sachlage Angela Merkel als IM "Erika" überführt, ist eine gewagte Behauptung. Papa Merkel hatte auch Kontakte zu DDR Kirchenkreisen und Funktionärskreisen, die sich als Schanier zwischen Kirche und DDR Staat gesehen hatten und oftmals Stasikontakte hatten oder unter Stasi Verdacht geraten waren. So hatte Herr Kasner Kontakte mit dem Anwalt Wolfgang Schnur, der Stasi IM war und mit Clemence de Maiziere, der ebenfalls Stasi IM gewesen sein soll. Aber auch zu Manfred Stolpe (Stasiverdacht) und Klaus Gysi, dem Vater von Gregor Gysi, der Minister für Kirchenfrage in der DDR gewesen war. In Wendezeiten wurde Angela Merkel ausgerechnet vom DDR-CDU-Ministerpräsidenten Lothar de Maiziere (IM Czerny) als stellvertretende Regierungssprecherin ins Kabinett geholt. Vorher hatte sie sich in Wendezeiten ausgerechnet dem “Demokratischen Aufbruch” angeschlossen, dessen Vorsitzender Stasi IM gewesen war und Wolfgang Schnur hiess. Auch er war DDR Anwalt im Dunstkreis der DDR-Kirche. Angela Merkel wurde ausgerechnet in dieser Organisation Mitglied. Nachdem Lothar de Maiziere als DDR Ministerpräsident enttarnt worden war und auch Helmut Kohl vor der Wahl davon Kenntnis gehabt haben soll, hat er trotzdem die Wahl des DDR Ministerpräsidenten nicht verhindert und de Maiziere noch gestützt. http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/kohl-merkel.jpgHelmut Kohl holt ausgerechnet Angela Merkel aus dem Umfeld von de Maiziere ins Kabinett und macht sie zur Bundesministerin . Wie war das noch einmal mit dem DDR Agenten Guillaume, der angeblich der DDR den Rücken gekehrt hatte und sich dann bis zum Kofferträger von Willy Brandt ins Kanzleramt der BRD vorgearbeitet hatte ? Es gab übrigens auch eine definitive Anwerbung der Frau Angela Merkel für die Stasi zum Zwecke der Arbeit für die Stasi. Angeblich soll sie nicht angebissen haben. Wenn man das Bild der Angela Merkel am ghettoisierten Anwesen bei der Familie Havemann in Grünheide bei Berlin aus dem Jahr um 1980 zum Massstab nimmt, erscheint diese Version wenig glaubwürdig. Welt am Sonntag : http://www.wams.de/data/2005/06/19/734033.html Angela Merkels zweierlei Welten WSW schreibt: http://www.wsws.org/de/2005/jun2005/mer1-j23.shtml Die Karriere der Angela Merkel Der IM Bachmann (auf Havemann angesetzt) berichtet über Merkel: Der Stasi IM Bachmann hebt die positive Grundhaltung von Merkel bezüglich des Marxismus-Leninismus hervor. Angela Kasner/Merkel machte in der EOS Hermann Matern in der Uckermark/DDR das Abitur und organisierte dort schon als führendes FDJ Leitungskader der Schule die feierliche Abschlussveranstaltung für Abiturienten. In der Aula ging sie ans Rednerpult und rief zur Solidarität und Geldspenden mit der marxistisch-leninistischen Frelimo Befreiungsbewegung in Mosambik auf, die einen Bürgerkrieg führte und für eine kommunistische Umgestaltung des südafrikanischen Landes kämpfte. Sie sammelte Geld für Waffen und Material für den bewaffneten Kampf der Frelimorebellen im Kampf gegen US Imperialismus, südafrikanische Apartheidspolitik und Rassismus im südlichen Afrika. Auch der ANC und die ZANU Simbabwes sowie die Marxistenrebellen Angolas waren Verbündete in diesem Krieg gegen Imperialismus und westliche Dominanz in Afrika. Als FDJ Kader koordinierte sie diese Benefizaktion für den ” gerechten Widerstandskampf der Frelimorebellen gegen Imperialismus und Neokolonilismus”. EDIT: DDR-Schüler wurden zur Solidarität mit diesen Befreiungsbewegungen angehalten. Dafür gab es zentrale Kampagnen an der sich alle Schulen beteiligten. Das war also keine originäre Idee von Angela Merkel. Schüler waren an den Schulen nur ehrenamtliche FDJler, die von einer hauptamtlichen FDJ-Lehrerin geführt wurden und konnten keine FDJ-Kader sein. Die Lessing-Medaille gab es für sehr gute schulische Leistungen bei einem üblichen "gesellschaftlichen Arbeit" Langguth beschreibt in seiner Merkel Biographie, dass Horst Kasner eng mit dem Stasiinformant Clemence de Maiziere zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie formten gemeinsam die eigentlich antimarxistische DDR Kirche zu einer Kirche im Sozialismus um. EDIT: Die Formel "Kirche im Sozialismus" war eine zwischen Staat und Kirche nach langen Verhandlungen gefundene Formel, die keineswegs die Kirche mit dem Sozialismus versöhnte, sondern eher ein sachbezogene Zusammenarbeit beschreibt. Ausgerechnet der Sohn von Clemence de Maiziere, der ebenfalls als IM Czerny unter Stasiverdacht geraten ist, hievte Angela Merkel an die Macht und holte sie als Pressesprecherin als DDR Ministerpräsident von Kohls Gnaden ins Kabinett. Warum holte Lothar de Maiziere ausgerechnet Angela Merkel als Regierungssprecherin ins Kabinett ? Das enge Verhältnis geht weiter: Als Bundeskanzlerin der Bundesrepublik holt sie ausgerechnet Thomas de Maiziere in die Bundesregierung ? http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/warnung-demaiziere.jpgAber warum ? Weiss der de Maiziere Clan trotz Enttarnung zuviel ? Hat Merkel den Maizieres was zu verdanken ? Der Posten, den Thomas de Maiziere bekommen hatte, war eigentlich für die bayrische CSU vorgesehen. Thomas de Maiziere wurde Kanzleramtsminister ……bei Angela Merkel und damit ihre rechte Hand und er ist auch für die GEHEIMDIENSTE wie Verfassungsschutz, BND, übernomene Stasiagenten u.a. zuständig. Na was für ein Zufall. Der Büropartner von Angela Merkel war von 1984-86 an der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR im Elitezentrum in Berlin Adlershof Michael Schindhelm, der 1978 in Woronesh (Sowjetunion) studiert hatte und wie erst später bekannt wurde eine Verpflichtungserklärung fürs Ministerium der Staatssicherheit der DDR unterschrieben. Im Nachhinein versucht er sich als Opfer darzustellen und er ist inzwischen Theaterindentant in Basel. Er unterschrieb 1984 in Woronesh und wurde zur Belohnung an die Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR in das Büro von Angela Merkel versetzt, die von 1978 bis 199o hier bis zuletzt arbeitete. Auch Angela Merkel hatte 1978 eine verpflichtungserklärung des Ministeriums für Staatssicherheit der DDR als Vorbedingung für die Arbeit am DDR-Eliteinstitut erhalten. Es ist nicht sehr glaubhaft, dass sie die Arbeit ablehnt und trotzdem gleich in der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR befördert wurde. Zeitgleich wurde sie nämlich auch Mitglied der FDJ Kreisleitung und an der Akademie sogar Vorsitzende (Sekretärin) der FDJ Leitung am Elite-Institut der DDR. EDIT: Das war sie nicht. Sie war ehrenamtliche Sekretärin für Agitation. Der logische Schluß, dass nur eine IM-Verpflichtung zur Akademie der Wissenschaften führte, ist abenteuerlich. Nicht alle AdW-Mitarbeiter waren zu gleich IMs. ''' An der Akademie hat also auch Michael Schindhelm gearbeitet, der definitiv auch am gleichen Institut in der gleichen Hierarchiestufe wie Merkel Stasi IM gewesen war. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Angela Merkel zur Elitewissenschaftlerin ausgebildet wurde und am Elite Institut der DDR FDJ-Chefin und Leiterin der FDJ wurde, die für http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/fdj.jpgAgitation und Propaganda zuständig war, aber gleichzeitig die ihr unterbreitete Stasiverpflichtungserklärung nicht unterzeichnet haben will. Umgekehrt könnte man fast vermuten, dass die Stasi Tätigkeit eine Vorbedingung für die Arbeit am DDR Eliteinstitut war. Angela Merkel steht nicht zu ihrer DDR Vergangenheit. Wenn Sie wenigstens klipp und klar ihre tiefe Verstrickung ins SED-Regime und zur DDR-Macht zugegeben und aufgearbeitet hätte, wäre Sie als Bundeskanzlerin vielleicht denkbar. Aber das Abwiegeln und verschweigen diskreditiert die Frau und macht sie in der Funktion untragbar. Das Umbiegen und Umschreiben der Biografie durch CDU-Biografen wirkt zudem peinlich und unanständig. Sie versuchte sich sogar als FDJ-Held zu profilieren, nachdem sie ein Haus mit anderen DDR-FDJ-Kadern im Prenzlauer Berg mitten in Berlin besetzte, nachdem die SED die neue Losung ausgegeben hatte, das Wohnungsbauproblem in der DDR als Soziale Frage endgültig historisch zu lösen und ein gigantisches Wohnungsbauprogramm ankurbelte (Marzahn u.a. ).http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/merkel-toten-gros.jpg '''EDIT: Es gab in der DDR tatsächlich eine FDJ-Aktion zur Wiederherstellung von Wohnraum. Dabei sind jedoch nicht Häuser besetzt worden, sondern Häuser / Wohnungen in Absprache mit den kommunalen Gremien (hier Rat des Stadtbezirkes Berlin-Mitte) instandgesetzt worden. Das war weniger Heldentum, sondern oft die einzige Möglichkeit an eine Wohnung zu kommen. Es funktionierte ja auch und später wurde sie an die DDR-Elite-Akademie berufen und sogar FDJ-Spitzenfunktionär am DDR-Elite-Institut, wo auch das DDR-Fernsehen und Honeckers Edelbrigade “Feliks Dscherschinsky” stationiert war. EDIT: Das in Berlin Adlershof das MfS-Wachregiment und das DDR-Fernsehen angesiedelt waren, hat ja nichts mit einer möglichen IM-Tätigkeit zu tun. Dann könnte mensch ja auch Frau Merkel Popstar-Fähigkeiten andichten. Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit wäre angebracht, Angela M. alias “Erika”. Der Büropartner an der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR 1984 namens Michael Schildhelm, der später Theaterintendant in Basel wurde, hat einen Roman namens “Roberts Reise” geschrieben. Er beschreibt das Umfeld auch an der Eliteakademie der Wissenschaften der DDR in Berlin Adlershof. Merkels Büropartner Michael Schindhelm wurde erst viel später als IM der Stasi der DDR enttarnt und es wurde auch seine Verpflichtungserklärung gefunden. Über Angela Merkel hat er komischer Weise nie geschrieben. Anders in dem Roman “Roberts Reise”, wo eine weibliche Kollegin und Wissenschaftsassistentin genannt wird, die Schindhelm im Roman “Roberts Reise” mit dem Namen “Erika” aussattet. Bei dieser “Erika” handelt es sich um seine Bürogenossin Angela Merkel. Aber warum nennt er als Stasi IM Angela im Roman ausgerechnet “Erika”? Wenn die Schilderungen einer Frau Kathrin Schmidt in der Wochenzeitung “Freitag” vom 3.06.2005 stimmen, hat Angela Merkel nicht nur ihre eigenen Stasiakten verwahrt, sondern auch Stasiakten des Vaters Horst Kasner: Zitat: Ein Foto zeigt Angela Merkel als FDJlerin mit Lessingmedaille, die es nur für absolute schulische Spitzenleistungen anlässlich der mittleren Reife oder des Abiturs gab. Ein solches Foto, mit FDJ-Bluse und Medaille, gibt es auch von mir. Was soll ich sagen: Wir haben tatsächlich eine ähnliche Frisur und, was viel mehr zählt, einen ähnlichen Blick. Ich beginne mich einzufühlen in Angela Dorothea Kasner, und das fällt http://derhonigmannsagt.files.wordpress.com/2010/06/merkel_trulla.jpgmir nicht einmal schwer. Sie nennt eine Nische ihr eigen, zu der niemand, nicht einmal ihre besten Freundinnen, Zugang haben und in der sie zum Beispiel die Staatssicherheits-Besuche bei ihrem Vater verwahrt, der dissidentische Materialien kopiert und sich so in deren Aufmerksamkeit hineinmanövriert hatte. Sie lernt früh, ein Geheimnis zu machen aus ihren intimen Verfühlungen, und das kommt ihr heute noch zugute, da sie private Befindlichkeiten gar nicht zu haben scheint unter der Aureole der Macht. Demnach hat Angela Merkel also in einer geheimen Nische die Stasi-Besuche bei ihrem Vater als Akten verwahrt. Waren das Akten eines Stasi IM oder Akten der Stasi, in denen Vater Kasner auftauchte? Vater Kasner/Merkel war demnach zudem Spitzel, der “dissidentische Materialien kopiert ” und in die “Aufmerksamkeit” der Stasi hineinmanövriert habe. Also war Vater Kasner demnach Stasi IM ??!! Und warum versteckt Angela Merkel diese Akten des Vaters geheim in der “Nische” ? Sie lernte früh ein Geheimnis aus diesen Dingen zu machen ?! Also das liest sich so als wenn Merkel die Stasiakten kannte und in der Versteckpolitik der Stasi verwickelt war. Was soll man dazu noch sagen ? Ihre eigenen Stasi-Verwicklungs-Akten hat sie ja auch und die will sie ja auch nicht veröffentlichen … http://geisteswelt.blogsome.com/2007/06/27/gastbeitrag-ist-angela-merkel-stasi-mitarbeiter-gewesen/ …hier eine nette pdf-Datei: http://www.chronik-berlin.de/pdf/Merkels_Stasi-Umfeld.pdf __irgendwie existiert inzwischen eine sehr krude vorstellung von der ddr-wirklichkeit. wenn man sich mal die mühe machen würde, das hochschulgesetz der ddr von 86/69_zu lesen, würde man feststellen, daß es wesentlich fortschrittlicher war als das spätere der bundesrepublik. das problem war die anwendung. dazu mußte man das gesetz unter der achsel und genügend chuzbe haben. und man mußte die fdj benutzen. na und. dazu war sie ja schließlich da. ich gebe zu, das haben die wenigsten verstanden. ich habe von 69-73 studiert und war fdj-sekretär meines studienjahrs, ohne in der fdj zu sein. ich habe es geschafft, mit meinen kommilitonen politische exmatrikulationen zu verhindern, weil das gesetz es so bestimmte. auch stasi und im's sind zwei schuhe. wenn ich den ganzen scheiß hier lese, kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich vierzig jahre auf den malediven gewohnt. ?hmmm..... Also der DDR-Deutschunterricht war beim Obigen schon mal völlig umsonst. Und ein FDJ-Sekretär ohne in der FDJ gewesen zu sein ist ein ganz großer Brüller. Wenn dann noch Stasi und IM zwei Schuhe sein sollen, haut es dem Fass den Boden aus. Kommentar 2014: Aus der bloßen Erkenntnis, das jemand in der DDR ein bestimmtes, vordergründig politisches _Ehren_amt innehatte, kann man nicht allzu viel ableiten: Man müsste sich schon die Mühe machen, sich die öffentlichen und internen Aktivitäten des Amtsinhabers anzuschauen -- was im Regelfall schwierig sein dürfte. Zu Beginn meiner Lehrzeit wurde _jedem/jeder_ in der Klasse von der Klassenlehrerin ein Ehrenamt zugewiesen (keine Ahnung, auf Basis welcher Vorgaben sie Lehrlinge/Ämter zuordnete), Zuweisungen, die dann innerhalb der Klasse in den entsprechenden, "legitimierenden" Wahlen lediglich bestätigt wurden. Ich erhielt auf diese Weise ein Gewerkschaftsamt (was mir recht war, war es doch politisch nicht so beladen wie z.B. FDJ-Ämter, dennoch war es in die gesellschaftspolitischen Strukturen der DDR, alle für den Sozialismus, eingebettet) – das ich inklusive betriebsöffentlichen Auftritten auch noch behielt, als die Betriebs- und Parteileitung von meinem Ausreiseantrag und seiner auch politischen Begründung Kenntnis hatte ... (Selbst den FDJ-Sekretär ohne FDJ-Mitgliedschaft halte ich für möglich: FDJ-Mitglied wurde man in der POS Klasse, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, danach fragte unter Umständen niemand mehr nach dem Mitgliedsausweis – es waren ja eh praktisch alle Mitglied. Da es nachteilig sein konnte, nicht in der FDJ Mitglied zu sein, wäre sogar denkbar, dass jemand auf späteren Lebenslaufstufen kurzerhand so tat als wäre er Mitglied inklusive Mitgliedsbeitragszahlung, um nicht aufzufallen, ohne jemals das Aufnahmeverfahren Aufnahme durchlaufen zu haben.)